Project Summary (Core A) CORE A: This core component functions as an administrative and coordinating center for all the components of the program project. Functions include program oversight, budget management and planning and manuscript preparation. It will serve to facilitate interactions among the investigators in the center as well as coordinate activities with the internal and external advisory committees. The aim of the administrative core is to function as a centralized facility where administrative resources can be utilized to provide support and integration of services for all investigators. The specific aims of the administrative core are to coordinate the following activities in supporting the Project: Aim 1: Provide grant administration and project coordination Aim 2: Promote access to project core services, other institutional resources Aim 3: Database management and sharing within the Project Aim 4: Promote research training opportunities Aim 5: Oversight and course correction to achieve overall goals The administrative committee will make decisions regarding the use of core services. This committee is chaired by the program director and is composed of the principal investigators of each project and the core directors. For any adjudication, the program director will decide when there is incomplete agreement on matters that relate to the overall program. Cost-effectiveness is achieved through budgetary oversight by a single admininstrator, who directly communicates with the program director and the project leaders. Quality control is provided as a service of the UCSF Core Financial Unit through the internal auditing of budgets and processes. Additional quality control is realized through the use of our internal and external advisory committees.